


World's apart, Sewn together

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Turk, Background - Freeform, Bromance, Crossover, Danno has Steve's back, Danny has issues, Danny(Turk) has his secrets, E-Train to the rescue, Eric is a BAMF, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Misunderstanding, Nightmares, Ocean's 11 are possesive of Turk, Other, PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Steve Has Issues, Steve has trust issues, Team 5-0 are possesive of Danno, Turk has issues, Turk is protective, Undercover, bit of blood, cursing, everyone suspects something, lying to family, more tags to be added later, no actual romance, russian mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: For years, Turk's worked hard to keep his past a secret and his present hidden. Danny Williams is a cop. Turk Malloy is a thief. As years past, the differences begin to blend together until they are nothing but one person.





	World's apart, Sewn together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ocean's nor Hawaii 5-0.  
> Bare with me, this story has a plot!  
> Basically shortly after the first heist back in 2003, Turk got himself wrapped up in helping the FBI and a undercover cop; James, infiltrate the Russian Mob section in Provo, Utah. Then in 2006 after the second Heist went down he was finally able to finish his undercover work for the FBI but due to the boss's brother not being caught, Turk was placed into Witness Protection where he then became Danny Williams.

Just because the team thought he was in New Jersey didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on all of them. That's why despite having a sudden "Reunion" of sorts at Reuben's, the moment he received that voicemail from Steve telling him that he had left town, he didn't hesitate in letting the rest of the team know.  
Of course he wished they would've kept him up to date with everything...the last he heard was from Kono a couple hours ago, who told him they were heading out to help Steve, and surprisingly enough Catherine, apparently to rescue Doris.  
Sighing Turk flopped backwards onto his bed in one of the spare guestrooms. He was so out of it, he didn't even hear as somebody walked into his room. He did however, notice when he felt eyes on him. Without giving it much thought he reached for his gun from under his pillow and rolled off his bed to stand in a sort of crouched manner with his gun pointed at the door.  
Seeing the highly alarmed look on none other than Danny Ocean's face caused him to remember where he was and with a flush of embarrassment he hastily lower his gun and stood up.  
"I-" Turk sighed, "I'm sorry."  
"Why do you have a gun?" Danny demanded, his face pinched.  
"What?" Turk blinked, moving his gun to hide behind his back and mentally face-palming when that caused Danny's eyes to dart to the movement.  
"A gun. You have one." Danny gritted his teeth, "Why?"  
Turk just continued to stare at him, this had to be the oddest Danny's ever acted around him. Then a unpleasant thought struck him, what if Danny was acting this way because he was scared of him having a gun? Turk frowned.  
"Turk!"  
Shaking his head, Turk lifted his loose long sleeved jersey and placed his gun into his holster. Aware of Danny's eyes following his every movement, even widening when the saw his holster. "Relax would you?" Turk rolled his eyes, "I own it legally with a permit and all."  
"Why?" Danny repeated, and Turk was honestly impressed he wasn't use to seeing Danny as irritated before, except around Benedict that is.  
Rolling his eyes, yet again, Turk easily walked past Danny and once at the door he looked over his shoulder and said calmly, "Are you coming? Thought we were all going out to dinner?"  
Eyes narrowed Danny silently followed him out of the room. The moment they were out in the living room with the others Turk watched out of the corner of his eye as Danny strides straight towards Rusty.  
For some reason at the moment despite for the past 13 years he's worked with the police force as Danny Williams, and tried his very best to hide it from the rest of "Ocean's 11", Turk couldn't find it in himself to care much for secrets right now. Not while he was to busy worrying about Steve.  
Hell, he monitored every story ever written about 5-0 just to make sure no picture of him ever ended up in the news.  
It's been 11 years since he's actually seen any of them in person, even Virgil. He's kept them all at a distance, making sure any communication was done over a burner phone or with his Skype. He wasn't even supposed to still be speaking too any of them, let alone seeing them in person. He knew they all still met up with each other this past few years and they all tried inviting him on multiple occasions, but each time he was actually busy, and thanks to Witness Protection, he wasn't allowed to see them until he got the all clear.  
He risked seeing them all today with James's help and the hope that nothing would slip out or get in the way. He hasn't heard anything from James about the section of the Russian mob he helped spy on, so he allowed himself to break protocol and come to Las Vegas, Nevada, but then Steve had to put himself in danger. Again. So that's all he could think about.  
The walk out to the cars, the joking, the conversation's, all of them flew right over his head. As a cop Danny Williams is a generally loud guy, but Turk Malloy? He was the silent type, only occasionally speaking to give sarcastic quips about something or to argue with Virgil.  
What he didn't realize was that Virgil had tried to rile him up, but he'd been to lost in thought to spare his brother a second glance, and now everyone was watching him out of the corner of their eyes.  
The going out to dinner together was in a word tense. It's been 11 years since the last time he's seen any of them, and 14 years since he last relaxed around them back in 2003. Turk was aware of everyone's eyes on him now and it only made him feel paranoid.  
He was starting to regret coming, despite how badly he's missed all of them.  
Luckily he was saved by the bell. Literally. Steve's ringtone was the sound of one of those bells you put on a dog collar.  
Visibly sagging with relief he hastily stood up, wincing as his chair scrapped loudly, and forced a grin onto his face, "Sorry. I gotta take this."  
He didn't even wait for any of them to respond, instead he turned and ran with his tail tucked between his legs. The moment he was outside he answered his phone just before it could end, "Hey!"  
"Trust Danny Williams not to keep anything secret."  
The light tone in Steve's voice let him know that he wasn't really mad.  
Turk felt an easy grin slide onto his face, "I was just worried about you babe."  
"Yeah...I know."  
"You okay?" Turk asked a bit concerned, he knew the team had Steve's back, but he would've felt better had he been there too.  
"I am actually. I didn't think I would be...but I am. I need to tell you about what happened but-"  
"But you'd rather we do it in person? Yeah I understand. I can come home early."  
"Home huh? finally admitting Hawaii's home now?"  
Just hearing how amused Steve sounded caused Turk to bark out a laugh, "Hell no! But..." Turk felt the sudden need to say exactly how he felt about everything that's been going on, "I know I'll always have a home with you."  
Groaning when he realized how that must've sounded Turk quickly added, "You know what I mean right?"  
"We're ohana Danno. Of course I know what you mean. Are YOU okay?"  
"Yeah...yeah I'm okay. I was just worried about you, you idiot."  
"Awe, Love you!"  
Turk snorted but grinned fondly, "Love you too."  
"Talk to you later?"  
"Of course!"  
Hanging up and turning to head back inside the restaurant as he stuffed his phone in his pocket, Turk yelped when he almost walked face first into Rusty's chest.  
Rusty's smug grin is what greeted him when he backed up enough to look the man in the face.  
"What?"  
"So that's it!" Rusty smirked.  
"Huh?" Turk's brows knitted themselves together.  
"You're acting strange because you got yourself a wife!"


End file.
